1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a stapler for driving fasteners into a workpiece. More specifically, the present invention is related to an electromagnetic stapler that has a manually adjustable depth adjuster.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic staplers convert electricity into energy for driving fasteners, such as staples and small nails (e.g. brads), into workpieces. Electromagnetic staplers include a solenoid that is used to convert electricity into an electromagnetic force that is suitable for accelerating a driver to impact the fastener and drive the fastener into the workpiece.
Because different workpieces have different hardnesses, it is desirable to have the ability to control the amount of energy that is provided to the fastener so as to control the depth at which the fastener is driven. For example, more energy would be required to drive a fastener into a harder piece of wood than a softer piece of wood at the same depth of penetration. In addition, by having the ability to control the amount of energy that is provided to the fastener, fasteners with different sizes and shapes may be driven from the same stapler. For example, a staple with legs of one length will not have to be driven as deep as a staple with legs having a longer length. Although there have been staplers that allow for a relatively easy adjustment between a maximum depth of drive and a minimum depth of drive, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,262, hereby incorporated by reference, there haven't been staplers that allow for at least one easily adjustable, repeatable intermediate depth of drive.